PROJECT: Memories
by Frigowyn Mordain
Summary: A PROJECT is someone who has their body 'willingly' modified with cybernetics and their memories wiped. What happens when the PROJECT wants to remember their past? Rating for violence and suggestive actions.
1. Awakening

**So this is my first LoL fic, I love the game very much and its eSports scene. My favorite teams are Fnatic, TSM and SKT. (I want them to win Worlds again, but at the same time I want a non-Korean team to win after 5 years)** **Anyways, I love the PROJECT skins and I hope to own all of them one day. (Only own Zed's so far though) Which is why I decided to write a story about the PROJECT timeline.**

 **One theory on how the skins fit the lore is that the champions were cloned from their original bodies and transformed into 'weapons' which is what I'm gonna follow. And unlike what the lore says, Ashe won't be the leader of the resistance.**

 **I don't own League of Legends or Riot, Tencent does. And if I did, an HBO series about LoL would exist right now. (Most people ask for a movie but how are we gonna fit 100+ characters in 150 minutes?)**

* * *

All she saw was darkness.

She couldn't feel anything either. And that made her feel… what was it called? Fear?

After what felt like ages, she heard something. "Start-up complete" and light filled her vision, she was looking right at a bright light above her head. She also tried to move her head but found out she couldn't do so. Her body felt numb as well.

"Where am I? And who am I?" She asked no one. Her voice had a metallic tinge to it, was it always like that?

"Ah, I see your start-up was successful." A male voice said. It was rather warm and gentle.

"Who's there?" She still couldn't move her head.

The voice chuckled for a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you my dear." The source of the voice finally appeared in her vision, it was a man wearing a white lab coat, goggles hanging on his neck and platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He also had a datapad in his hand and tapped on it a few times.

"It's good to meet you PROJECT: Ashe." He said with a warm smile.

"I-Is that my name?"

The man smiled again. "Yes, can you feel anything?"

"N-no. I can't even move." She was beginning to get frustrated now.

He tapped the datapad several times again.

"How about now?"

The PROJECT felt something release from around the areas where her arms and legs should be. This time she can move her neck, she raised her head and saw her body, it was covered in shiny white armor with blue accents around certain areas like the middle of her chest. She touched her face and felt something hard where her left eye should be.

The scientist looked at the datapad, he saw that her heartrate was beginning to rise and the neural scans showed that she was afraid and confused.

"What is this?" Ashe asked, she was now on her lap and was taking in her surroundings. Computers were all around the room, a bow was on a table nearby, she somehow felt a connection to the weapon. As if it was a part of her.

The man gently put a hand on Ashe's shoulder who flinched. He smiled warmly again. "I told you, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you? What are you doing here, and where am I?" Ashe asked warily.

"My name is Doctor Yeager. We're in Piltover labs. I'm the scientist assigned to you or handler as the higher ups call us. And it's currently my job to fully boot you up and introduce you to your other fellow PROJECT's."

This confused her further. "PROJECT's. You called me that, what is it, is that who I am?"

'Well, this is gonna be tough' the doctor thought. He looked at the datapad again and read what the processing chip in her brain was saying. 'FIND OUT MEANING OF PROJECT. SUBJECT IS NOT HOSTILE. SEEK OUT OTHER PROJECTS'. At the very least she believes he's harmless.

"I'll tell you what it means later. But for now can you answer my questions?"

He looked at the datapad again and her thoughts read. 'COMPLY WITH DOCTOR TO FIND FURTHER ANSWERS.'

"Very well, Doctor Yeager." She answered with reluctance in her voice. It was the logical thing to do considering she doesn't know this place. The Doctor helped her down from the table, and led her into a hallway. They turned a few times until they reached a large room with metal walls and several empty clear glass tubes. Each tube had a panel near it and had labels printed on it such as 'PROJECT: Zed', 'PROJECT: Yi', 'PROJECT: Fiora' and one that had her name 'PROJECT: Ashe'.

She stared at the other tubes and their names. They felt like she knew these names from somewhere. Just not where.

Dr. Yeager noticed Ashe's thoughts appear again on the datapad. 'FEELING FAMILIARITY WITH NAMES. SEEK OUT OTHER PROJECTS.' It was natural of their programming to seek out one of their own. The PROJECT's are programmed to be powerful in a group. But they are not built to last long without the presence of another PROJECT or their assigned scientists.

"Ashe?" He called out.

Ashe's head snapped towards him. "Yes, Doctor Yeager?"

"Sit here with me." He gestured to a pair of chairs and a table.

She complied and comfortably sat on one chair with the doctor in the other.

"Now, as you answer my questions, I'll answer yours." He offered. He looked down at the datapad once more and her thoughts read. 'PROCESSING…'

After a moment the PROJECT finally replied. "It seems fair Doctor."

The Doctor Nodded. "Do you remember anything before you woke?"

"No. But there are some things I feel somewhat attached to." Ashe replied.

"Things such as what?" He inquired further.

The PROJECT immediately replied. "The bow in the room earlier. And the names on those pods." She pointed towards them. "They seem familiar to me. The names as if they're acquaintances."

Yeager nodded and took note of this. 'Memories from her original life' he concluded.

"Now for my next question, do you know who you are?"

The PROJECT's eye blinked. "I am PROJECT: Ashe. That's all you've told about me Doctor."

'Her memories are blurry at this stage, but could clear as time passes.' He made a mental note again.

Ashe looked at the tubes again before asking. "Can I ask my questions now Doctor Yeager?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm very pleased that you are compliant." He looked at the datapad and her thoughts read. 'DOCTOR YEAGER IS PLEASED WITH COMPLIANCE. MUST COMPLY FURTHER TO GET MORE ANSWERS.'

"What is a PROJECT? And why am I a PROJECT?"

The doctor cleared his throat before answering. "A PROJECT is actually a term for someone that has cybernetic modifications on most of their body. The other PROJECT's are like you. Some of them are more human than others though." Yeager took a split second to read Ashe's emotions which good for him as it read 'calm'. "As for why you're a PROJECT. You volunteered to be one." That was a lie, they were told the PROJECT's shouldn't be informed of the true reason they became PROJECT so the higher ups simply told them to make up an 'I volunteer' story.

He looked down to read Ashe's thoughts again. 'ANSWER TO QUESTION HAS OPENED UP MORE QUESTIONS.'

He shuffled through a drawer on the desk and pulled out a mirror. "Here, I think you should see your face."

Ashe gently took the mirror and saw that her left eye was completely covered by black metal while the other one was a deep blue. She also had snow-white hair and skin that was nearly the same color. She noticed that her left ear was covered entirely by metal, making it look like she was wearing one half of full covered headphones that had its own antenna.

"I look…" She paused, searching for the word.

"Beautiful?" The Doctor finished for her.

"Yes." Ashe nodded.

"You are beautiful to me, even if you only have one eye." Ashe smiled at his words. "Thank you Doctor." She gave the mirror back before asking another question.

"Why did I volunteer to become PROJECT? And what was I like before?"

The Doctor took a sip from a glass of water he had on the table. "Well… After you had a grievous accident which is also where you lost your left eye." He explains, pointing to said body part. "We approached you and you accepted to become who you are now in exchange that you will work for us. As for who you were like before. The only thing I know is that you were a master archer, which is why you felt an attachment to the bow in the lab."

He looked at the datapad again. 'BOW HAS CONNECTION TO PAST. SURVIVED GREVIOUS INJURY AND ACHIEVED MASTERY IN ARCHERY ADDED TO MEMORY.'

"I have one last question Doctor. When can I meet the other PROJECT's?"

He swiped at the datapad to check on the status of the other activated PROJECT's. They were all still training in the simulator. "Sadly my dear, you can't just yet. But you will soon."

Ashe nodded in understanding. Suddenly she felt a slight rumble on her stomach before she saw a message pop up in her vision stating 'ENERGY LOW, SUSTENANCE REQUIRED.'

Yeager saw this as well on the datapad. "Come, let's get something to eat. You must be hungry." Ashe didn't bother asking how he knew, she only wanted to get rid of this feeling in her stomach.

They turned a few times and entered a lift to get to a lower level. They passed a few scientists who gave Ashe a few looks of surprise. After passing them, they turned again to a set of grey, metal doors which slid open to reveal a mess hall.

Ashe followed the Doctor as he sat down on an empty table. He whispered something to a passing colleague of his who nodded.

"Doctor, what exactly do you do here in Piltover Labs?" Ashe asked.

"Well, we research both hextech and non-hextech cybernetics and robotics too. All of your cybernetics are non-hextech the same goes for your fellow PROJECT's."

Ashe nodded in understanding.

'She definitely trusts me now.' The doctor thought to himself. His colleague from earlier finally returned and laid down a tray with two plates of mash potato and steak. He silently thanked him and went on his way. He then took one plate, Ashe followed and began to eat.

"You're one of the lucky PROJECT's." Yeager commented as he took another bite.

"In what way Doctor?" Ashe asked after swallowing a piece of steak.

"Most PROJECT's are so heavily modified, they don't even need to eat. It does mean they are stronger, but they envy us for our ability to eat. Especially PROJECT's Zed and Yi."

They continued conversing even after finishing eating Yeager mainly educated Ashe about the City States, their history and other basic knowledge she'll need. Due to the PROJECT's requiring the highest knowledge of cybernetics, and human psychology they can only be handled by S-Class Personnel and since they were in the mixed presence of S to C Class, the good Doctor couldn't tell Ashe everything she wanted to know about her abilities and arsenal due to it being classified to the lower classes; such as what her bow can do, and her companion drone which was made to compensate for her lost eye.

He was telling her about how Piltover Labs was founded when his datapad buzzed. He looked at it and smiled.

"What is it Doctor?" Despite wanting to see what the message was, Ashe managed to stay in her seat. The doctor noticed this and took note once again. 'She still has the basic human urges. Something seen in all the PROJECT's.'

"Good news, you're going to meet the other PROJECT's. They just came back from the simulator." Ashe's eye lit up.

He looked at the datapad and swiped to read Ashe's emotions. They read 'Eager' He swiped again to her thoughts that read 'SEEK OUT OTHER PROJECTS.'

Ashe followed him as they stepped out of the mess hall, their table being cleaned by a maintenance droid. They took the lift again, this time The Doctor took out an ID and swiped it at the lift's console, they then started going up at a level higher than before. After a few seconds the lift doors opened again to show a few scientists working at consoles, multiple large screens in front of them, several displayed the stats of four different figures, all had black armor, have different color signatures and weapons that had the same theme as their armor.

"Albert!" One of the scientists called out. He approached Doctor Yeager and shook his hand. "You're looking well." The newcomer greeted.

"You as well Oswald." The man, Oswald looked at Ashe. "How are you PROJECT?"

Ashe nodded. "I am fine, sir."

Oswald smiled. "That's good, you must be eager to meet your fellow PROJECT's."

"She is." Yeager answered for her. "Come now Ashe, they just came out of the refresher."

The scientist and PROJECT entered a door to the side of the room which led to stairs going down.

"That was Victor Oswald, he's the one who started the PROJECT Initiative." The Doctor explained.

"You're first name is Albert, Doctor?" Ashe asked.

Albert smiled. "My father was the one who named me. He somehow knew that I would be great at cybernetics.

At the bottom of the stairs they saw the figures on the screens lined up standing in sentinel. Their respective scientists standing near them all of which wore the same lab coat as Yeager.

The left most one had black armor but was pink on areas such as the triangle on her chest, her visor which covered her eyes but not the top of her head, her left shoulder plate and rapier which was in a sheath on her waist. The second one's accents was yellow and faceless, his mask had several nodes that substituted for eyes and wielded a yellow sword that can unfold to form a blade staff behind his helmet was along train of hair. The third was orange and his visor was orange, two pistols were on his belt, one of which was larger than the other that also had orange barrels and if one were to look closely you could tell that his right arm was still human. He also had several dreadlocks sprouting from the back of his helmet. The last one was the most intimidating considering he was red, and had thick, massive armor. His mask was faceless and only had a black slit for vision. Mounted on top of his forearms were blades that were currently retracted and on his back were two three-pointed shurikens that emitted a red glow every now and then.

"Ah, Doctor Yeager. I see you've brought the latest PROJECT with you." One of them greeted. The man had black hair that was beginning to grey, fair skin and was average height.

The red PROJECT's head snapped towards Ashe his body dropping into a ready stance. "Unidentified PROJECT, identify yourself." His voice was deep and heavily synthesized.

Ashe flinched inwardly at him.

The scientist who spoke earlier put a hand on the red PROJECT's arm. "Calm down Zed. She has no hostile intentions. She's just awakened."

The PROJECT eased much to Ashe's relief. "Acknowledged, Doctor Rinzler."

'IDENTIFIED PROJECT: ZED, TREAT WITH CAUTION' Ashe's thoughts stated on the datapad. "These are your fellow PROJECT's Ashe. You may call them by their names alone in private but call them with the PROJECT designation in formal situations." Yeager explained.

"Acknowledged Doctor." Came her response.

"Introduce yourselves." Yeager commanded the other PROJECT's.

The pink one stepped up first. "PROJECT: Fiora, Fighter Class, Handler: Doctor Elizabeth Jones." Her voice had a thick accent that could be heard despite its metallic tinge.

The yellow one came next. "PROJECT: Yi, Assassin Class, Handler: Doctor Himura Hoji." He too had an accent which could be considered Ionian.

The orange one stepped forward. "PROJECT: Lucian, Marksman Class, Handler: Doctor Henry Lawson."

Finally, the last PROJECT, Zed stepped forward. "PROJECT: Zed, Assassin Class and secondary team leader, Handler: Doctor Tomas Rinzler."

It was now Ashe's turn to introduce herself. "PROJECT: Ashe…" She paused for a bit. "Class Unknown Handler: Doctor Albert Yeager."

"You're a Marksman Class my dear and the team scout." Doctor Jones explained, it was standard protocol to learn the classes of the up and coming PROJECT's. Currently Piltover Labs have two more PROJECT's yet to activated, one was a female assassin while the other was a male assassin and mage. The last two PROJECT's, the first two that were activated were currently on a mission to test how they would react to the outside world.

Ashe nodded. "Acknowledged, Doctor."

"Now that you have met your fellow PROJECT's and team mates. It's time for you to meet another part of you." Ashe turned to her handler.

"Can you elaborate please Doctor Yeager?"

She hadn't noticed that a table with wheels was brought in, on it was the bow from earlier and a small object with a camera as an eye and helicopter rotors on each side for wings. Ashe took the bow and it unfolded to a more compact form, its ends slightly glowed a light blue. Doctor Yeager pressed his datapad and the small object began to glow blue, the same shade as Ashe's cybernetics, it then began to float as the rotors spun.

"Ashe, this is your companion drone, Designation: AVAROSA, she will also help you in your duties as a scout and compensate for your lost eye." He explained with a smile.

Ashe stared at the drone. "Ava…rosa?"

"Greetings Ashe." The drone greeted, its voice was female and light.

"I… know that name." She winced as pain shot through her head.

Yeager and the other scientists frowned, he looked at the datapad and switched to Ashe's emotions, she was confused and her heartrate was speeding up.

"Ashe…" Yeager warily put a hand on her shoulder.

Images flashed through her vision. A rather smaller and younger version of herself entering a cave. She saw a pile of rocks, one had a rune on it. "Avarosa…" She read.

She moved some of the rocks and found an intricate bow made of ice. She gripped it tightly as pain suddenly surged through her again…

"-PROJECT: Ashe cease your movement!" She heard one of the scientists shout.

Her sight became clearer and saw that she was strangling Doctor Yeager. Both his hands trying to push her away. She let him go and gasped.

"Doctor! I'm so sorry! I-"Pain lanced through her head again. She looked around and saw that the other PROJECT's had their weapons out but were luckily held back by their handlers.

Yeager gasped for breath and looked at Ashe with sorrow. "No, I'm sorry."

She tried to approach him but held up his hand for her to stop. "Activate emergency shutdown for PROJECT: Ashe." He panted.

She saw a brief warning "System shutting down" before all went black.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter, tell me what you think.**

 **I hope I got their personalities right, tell me if any of the PROJECT's are too human or too cyborg. So I can come back and edit it.**

 **Also, someone on Reddit posted leaked skins that are currently in development (it's been deleted so search for one of the screen shots), two of which are PROJECT skins for Diana and Quinn. And a new rotating game mode for Snowday/Christmas. (Something about building a castle with snow.)**

 **Also, who's your top 3 mains I want to know. For me it's Zed, LeBlanc and Ashe, the first two in mid, Ashe in bot of course.**


	2. Change in personality

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites to the story. Sorry this took quite long, my dad came home from Saudi Arabia after a year and I was spending as much time as possible with him, then my exams came, it was chaos at school on the third day. Who the hell implemented the learning of Korean telenovelas into our curriculum?**

 **Draven 1trick- Sadly I live in SEA, I play in the PH server. (Where a lot of people are bronze/cancer, and Yasuo is played in like 90% of blind picks and in top lane) Also my IGN is private.**

 **So happy and sad at the results of Worlds. Please don't cry Faker there's always next season, on the other hand I'm happy Crown was finally crowned world champion. I am currently hoping for SSG Sejuani, PLEASE DO IT AMBITION.**

* * *

She was running.

She heard men shouting "She's over there! Get her!"

Her surroundings were a dark snowy forest, it was incredibly cold, her hands had cuts and scrapes. But the adrenaline from the chase kept the pain at bay. She hid behind a tree peeking at the men chasing her when she heard it.

"Caw!" She looked up to see a hawk circling above her. As soon as the hawk saw that she noticed it, it began to fly further into the forest.

She looked back and heard the men that were chasing her once again, she immediately went after the hawk. It intended to lead her towards the mountain as it slowed itself down, finally after a while it landed in a clearing at the foot of the summit.

The hawk stared at her, then it looked at a cave before screeching once again and flying away. Curious, she entered the opening. She tore some of her robes and wrapped it tightly around a stick, took some flint from her pocket and struck it against the metal bracelet on her wrist. The cloth on the stick caught fire giving her light and illuminating the cave in an orange glow.

She saw a pile of rocks, nicely arranged. One of which having a rune carved in it, she walked towards the pile and read the rune. It was ancient Freljordian.

"Ava-rosa" She reads.

She shuffles some of the rocks, she saw something glowing bright blue. The object was large and as she shifted more of the rocks she was able to see what it was: A large ornate blue bow made out of pure ice.

Without thought she gripped the weapon, immediately frost formed on her fingers, the cold biting her intensely making her cry out in pain. Just as it seems to end, she screamed once again as she experienced excruciating pain, this time in her head.

Ashe moaned as she slowly opened her one good eye, the recent events still clear as daylight in her head. Seeing a strange memory of her finding a bow of solid ice, the name Avarosa, only to snap and choke Dr. Yeager, then black.

She tried to rise up but found out she can't. She looked down and found herself lying strapped to a table similar to the one she first woke up on. She moved against the restraints over her wrists and legs, but they were too strong for her to break. She looked around and saw it wasn't where she met Dr. Yeager, it was smaller and had several computers lined alongside the walls.

"Are those restraints too tight Ashe?" Dr. Yeager's voice suddenly sounded in her head.

She flinched at the sudden voice and looked around quickly. "Doctor!" She asked in fear. She did not like this feeling of helplessness. "Where are you?"

She heard the doctor sigh, he was nowhere in the room, meaning he was watching her from somewhere. "I'm in a control room my dear monitoring you. I'm ordered to keep you restrained until we find out what caused that little incident you had." His voice was genuinely sympathetic, comforting Ashe a bit knowing that He doesn't blame her for what happened.

In the control room adjacent to Ashe's cell, the Doctor was reviewing what the PROJECT saw before suddenly choking him, as she said 'Avarosa' she went still and stared, before suddenly grabbing his throat. It wasn't too severe, but it did hurt. He saw that she experienced a flashback to the PROJECT's childhood, reading the rune marked 'Avarosa' and picking up the bow.

"Interesting" He saved the clip and forwarded it to his superiors. The secondary objective the handlers had was to record any memories the PROJECT's might experience, the background information the labs had on the PROJECT's pre-transformation was taken from all possible sources but written texts can only be so accurate, and memories themselves can shed light on unrecorded parts of the PROJECT's human life.

After the message was sent he turned to the monitor that showed the camera that was observing Ashe. The machines monitoring her system read her emotions as 'scared'. He pressed the button on the Mic and spoke to her again.

"Alright Ashe, do you know what you saw and remember what happened right after?"

"N-no. I just saw myself grabbing a bow, reading a name, then I saw myself choking you. Then… You said, emergency shutdown… for me."

He sighed. "Yes, I commanded your system to shutdown for you. It was to make sure you won't glitch again and because the other PROJECT's were seeing you as a threat." The Doctor explained, He got a glass of water and took a sip.

"A- a threat?" He looked at her emotional readings again which stated that her curiosity was heightened.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We've experienced this several times with Zed and Fiora. Until we find out what triggers your behavior. We can't let you join with your fellow Projects." He explained grimly. Her processor changed. 'MUST FIX SELF. MUST JOIN OTHER PROJECTS.'

"Doctor?" Ashe asked.

"Yes?"

"How long was I shutdown for?"

She heard him sigh again. "A whole day Ashe. Your armor is quite heavy so it took us a while to get you in this room." Despite her armor being considered 'lightweight' it took two men to carry get her onto a transport table. But that was nothing compared to Zed and Leona, a fellow Project that was currently on a field test with another Project, Yasuo. Their armor was so heavy it took twice the number of men to carry them and get them onto tables.

"And how can you help fix me?" The doctor simply rubbed his chin.

"Well, one, we can have your mind consistently wiped before and after every test and mission, another is to have your dopamine levels lowered." He answered, he did not like both methods. The former would mean her memories, good and bad ones would constantly be wiped clean to ensure the visions won't come back, and the process wasn't exactly pleasant. The latter however was no better.

Ashe understood the first choice, but did not understand what 'Dopamine' was. "Doctor, define Dopamine for me please."

The doctor sent the images of said chemical to Ashe's vision via his computer. "Dopamine is a chemical substance in our brain. It is the chemical that makes us experience positive emotions such as happiness and pleasure. With very low Dopamine levels you wouldn't be able to feel those things, only negative emotions such as sadness and anger." Yeager knew Fiora and Zed underwent this process but their handlers made the choice without their consent, lowering their levels to ten percent, a near blank state. The two PROJECTS had shown no emotions in their actions ever since.

She processed all the information. She can either lose her memories before and after every mission, she wouldn't be able to remember all those she met between wipes. Her other choice, to keep her memories, but unable to feel happiness. She wondered how she would appear to others, void of any positive emotions and uncaring.

After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Doctor, I apologize for I know not what to choose."

She heard him sigh again. "Me too. I'm the one who's supposed to decide what to do, but I want you to be the one to choose."

Ashe was puzzled. "Why Doctor, you have the choice, why are you giving it to me?"

He sighed once more. "Because I want you to be comfortable. When we do either procedures you would be wide awake, I was afraid that if you didn't prefer the procedure I chose for you, you would resist and something may go wrong."

Ashe was silent at his answer. The Doctor switched from the camera feed to Ashe's thoughts. 'DOCTOR SHOWS CONCERN FOR WELL BEING. MUST DECIDE WHICH PROCEDURE TO PROCEED WITH.'

After a while, Ashe spoke.

"Doctor, I have made my decision."

His head perked up. "Alright, what have you decided on?" Whatever will be done to her, it was of her choice.

"I have decided… to have my dopamine levels lowered."

The Doctor nodded grimly. "Very well. I hope you do not regret your decision. I'll send a message to Oswald."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After receiving the message, Victor Oswald went to inform the medical team to prep the room for the procedure, it had taken a day and now Ashe was strapped to the table with a cord inserted in a port on the back of her head that was hidden by her hair. The feeling of the cords pins was tingling to her. It was only Doctors Yeager and Oswald in the room. Both had tablets that showed her status.

"Alright Ashe. Before we proceed with this are you uncomfortable?" Oswald asked.

"No. But the pin keeps giving me a tingling feeling." She also couldn't move her head if she wanted as the sides of it was held in place by a brace that was part of the table.

Oswald chuckled slightly "Don't worry. It'll be coming off soon, now just relax."

The clip of her finding the bow appeared on Yeagers tablet. "Okay now I'm going to show you, your memory that you dreamed yesterday, then tell us what you feel." He put the clip on a loop and sent it to Ashe's processor.

She immediately gasped at seeing the memory. She relived feeling the cold, the pain of the frost on her fingers, as it was about to end. It repeated itself.

"It hurts… Make it stop." She was shivering intensely on the table and breathed rapidly as she experienced the same stressful and painful memory again and again. Yeager looked at his tablet to see her heart rate rise rapidly.

Oswald then swiped to show her emotional levels. Her Dopamine levels were at a hundred percent. He dragged his finger downwards, making it 80 percent.

Her heartrate slowed, but not back to her normal rate. He lowered it again, to fifty percent. Her breathing calmed but was still shivering. Thirty percent. She had stopped shivering and her heart rate was now normal. But she still showed some emotion.

"End it at Ten percent Albert." Oswald told his friend.

He did and lowered it, Ashe's heartrate was at seventy beats per minute, she no longer had stress, but her face was absolutely emotionless.

"Are you alright Ashe?" Yeager asked in concern, he ended the memory loop.

"I am fine Doctor Yeager. Is the procedure over?" Her voice was a monotone, no change in intonation at all.

"Yes it is. Yes it is." He answered as her restraints let her go. She got off the table and slightly bowed her head to Oswald. "Thank you for helping Doctor Yeager, Doctor Oswald."

"Of course Ashe. Head back to your pod while Doctor Yeager and I discuss something. Just think of 'Home' and your system would lead you to it."

Ashe nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

She went out of the doors and followed what Doctor Oswald said. In her vision on the upper right a light blue mini map appeared, a red line flowed the corridors until it ended in the middle of a room. As she walked a dark blue arrow followed her steps on the mini map. When she reached the room, she saw the pods from the day she awoke. The other pods were occupied with her fellow PROJECTS standing sentinel save for the ones labeled 'Yasuo' and 'Leona'. The one with her name opened and she entered it. She felt herself weaken but her body did not fall.

"Good to see you have recovered PROJECT: Ashe." She recognized the voice from the PROJECT whose designation was Yi.

"Yes. I appreciate Doctor Yeagers efforts to help me." She answered.

Yi noticed the monotone of her voice but brushed it off.

Ashe closed her eye and began to dream again.

* * *

 **Once again, so sorry to keep you guys waiting. And your probably wondering 'Where are Katarina, Ekko, Yasuo and Leona?' well, they will appear. But as to the new projects, Vi, Jhin and Vayne (That skin is fucking gorgeous). They will also appear.**

 **Leave me a review telling me what you think. It motivates me to write more.**


	3. Target Practice and more Augmented

**So, here is the third chapter of the story. Sorry this took so long, life has been busy, I also changed my role from Mid/ADC to Jungle/Mid. But luckily I got inspired during a discussion with several authors.**

 **zRedgrave- Jhin. One of the most beautiful champions Riot has ever produced. His actions create fear to others, but his voice is very soothing to those who hear it, for me anyways. And ironically, I love Ashe, she was the first champion I mained since I started playing LoL (which was around April 2016) and I still do today. Now I just play ADC for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riot or LoL, Tencent does. And if I did, Yasuo's windwall wouldn't be able to block Ornn's ult and Katarina's dagger. But hey, at least Cassio's ult can't be blocked.**

* * *

Ashe opened her eye and saw the glass of her pod.

"Good morning PROJECT: Ashe." A familiar voice greeted inside her head. Since AVAROSA was a part of her she only needed to communicate with the AI mentally.

"Good morning AVAROSA." She responded. Ashe felt the vision returning but pushed it to the back of her mind. Literally. She moved the memory to 'long term' in her mind and watched the glass over her pod slide up.

She walked out of the pod and AVAROSA flew towards her from across the room. "Good to see you again Ashe."

"Yes." She answered blankly.

"I have been given orders from Doctor Yeager to synchronize and calibrate our optic sensors."

"Understood."

"I will begin to upload my camera feed to your eye."

A message and empty bar appeared in her vision,

"Please walk over to Doctor Yeager's desk." She did and after a few seconds, her vision split and on one half she saw AVAROSA, the other half, herself.

Even though she was new to this, the extra vision made her world seem, brighter. As AVAROSA hovered right next to her at eye level she spoke again.

"Look at the objects on the desk to make sure calibration is complete."

Complied and walked over to see that his paperwork, tablet and other equipment were a bit apart.

"Strange. Before, everything looked like it was the same distance as the other." Ashe noted.

"Your lack of a second eye caused you to have no depth perception. Which is the ability to see the distance of objects and differentiate which is closer and farther." AVAROSA explained. "Understood."

Ashe's vision suddenly was swarmed by a message saying 'ORDERS UPDATED'. It changed to reveal her latest objective for today. It was from Doctor Yeager. "Good Morning Ashe, I expect that you and AVAROSA's vision have been linked now. Today, we shall be testing your accuracy with your designated weapon. Head to the training room, this message includes the clearance for the elevator, for directions, check your map. The training room should be marked."

Ashe closed the message and immediately left the room with AVAROSA floating or flying, at eye level. Her map appeared once again in her vision and she followed its directions to the elevator gaining some stares from several scientists she passed by.

'Possible colleagues of Doctor Yeager.' She thought going inside the elevator.

A holographic HUD appeared on the wall, she tapped the choice for the training room and was immediately greeted by a voice. "Access to the training room requires level two clearance."

'Present the clearance' Ashe ordered the drone and it complied hovering towards the HUD and projecting the message.

"Clearance accepted." The voice sounded, the doors closed and she felt the car moving downward.

After a few seconds the doors opened again and Ashe was back to where she first 'glitched'. The memory suddenly played in her thoughts, but she simply pushed it to the back of her mind once again.

Doctor Yeager was at the edge of the training room, examining a bow that had that the same color scheme as she did.

"Remember this bow Ashe?" He said, looking at her.

"Yes." She answered blankly.

"This bow, was specially designed for you. It will be a part of your arsenal in missions alongside AVAROSA. Whenever you pull back its string, the air around it crystallizes into an arrow, so no need to load, just shoot." The bow was presented to her and she accepted it, feeling the smooth metal from the grip up to its limbs.

The Doctor coughed to grab her attention, immediately looking at him. "Now, let us see how you do with that bow. See those targets?" He pointed to the targets in the shape of humans at the far end. Ashe nodded in response.

"Take your position behind that line, then shoot at them, in the center of the circles on both the chest and head." With the aid of AVAROSA's scope she noticed what her handler meant. She stood behind the yellow line in a sideways stance, and drew the string, the arrow crystallizing as the doctor described it would.

Her system automatically reacted, as the string was drawn, a hood materialized over her head and a targeting system over her eyes. She focused on her targets, and let it loose…

The arrow hit the target in the middle of the circle printed on its head.

Out of reaction, Ashe drew another arrow and immediately fired, it hit the exact same spot and split the arrow that was first fired, she did it again, faster and faster each time, after the head was filled with crystallized arrows she switched to the chest, giving it the same treatment.

The Doctor looked at Ashe's system and noticed that her adrenaline levels rising. He immediately took note. 'Gets more aggressive the longer the battle, similar to Zed.'

As he glanced at the target the head had now fallen off from the holes made in it, the chest was nearly there as well. Ashe had seemingly alternated in shooting both targets.

'This is more than what was expected." He thought.

"Ashe…" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The PROJECT's head snapped to look at him, releasing one last arrow before answering. "Yes, Doctor Yeager?" Her voice was laced with more static, sending a chill up her handler's spine.

"That's enough target practice… It's had enough arrows." Ashe nodded and dropped her stance, the hood dematerializing.

"I'm glad that you work well with the bow, let us eat something first before continuing with more practice…" He glanced at the target. "And have that target replaced."

AVAROSA attached herself on the PROJECT's back who then followed the Doctor to the mess hall.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Zaun….**

Two figures, both wearing cloaks stood on one of the bridges in the upper levels of Zaun, the infamous Zaun Grey getting thicker the deeper one goes.

"Has the target been located yet?" A deep male, static-laced voice asked to his companion. Looking at one of the lower bridges.

"No." A female voice replied, her voice had the same static but was lighter and softer

"The meeting was said to take place at this moment over that bridge, yet neither our target nor his accomplice has been seen."

"Patience." His companion tells him, sparing a glance to an outlying bridge. "It was said that he may be late."

After moment of silence, the augmented female spoke again. "Leader, have you ever wondered. Why were we sent to observe this man?"

"It is dangerous to question the superiors, PROJECT." He answered sharply.

"I know, but this man seems to be a normal man. Yet here we are, sent to observe him meeting a colleague, and to eliminate whoever tries to stop us until told otherwise." The female, noticed that her companion was no longer listening.

"Leader?"

"I have a positive ID on our target. On that bridge." The bridge their target was walking on lied a few levels lower than theirs. The male immediately took off to the hex-pump elevators to the lower levels, deeper into the city. His partner followed without question, keeping their hoods on, hiding their faces.

The operator simply regarded the two hooded figures as in a rush, which was a common sight in the city. One curious child tried to sneak a glance at what's beneath those hoods, but was put off when one of them glanced near his direction.

As the elevator stopped on the designated floor, the two cloaked, augmented figures rushed out, they took several turns but finally, they found their target. The leader decided to tail the target closer while his partner lagged slightly behind to avoid arousing suspicion.

The target as the female described, seemed normal, wearing simple clothes and a Doctor's mask to limit breathing in the Grey. He walked along the bridge but stopped at the near end of it. He looked behind him, checking to see if he's being followed, he saw the cloaked figure but regarded him as a Zaunite hiding his newly augmented limbs.

"Tch, augments." He said under his breath, looking over the bridge and at the Grey.

As he looked, a man walked by, he heard something drop as he passed. He looked at it and saw a brown, paper package, immediately he took it and bolted for the elevator.

The two PROJECT's saw this and began to run after him. Following several twists and turns within the cliffs he lost the target.

"Damn it! It was a drive-by meeting." The PROJECT Leader said as his partner caught up.

"We lost him, it's nearly impossible to track someone in a place like Zaun." She asked.

"We contact our superiors of what happened." He tells her. He pulls out a comms device and turns it on.

"That won't be necessary PROJECT." A voice behind them says.

They both whip around, dropping their cloaks and preparing to draw their weapons. The male PROJECT had orange highlights, his helmet covering his face completely showing only his long flowing white hair, his hand on the hilt of his Katana preparing to draw. The female, had yellow highlights and unlike her companion, her helmet showed part of her face, specifically the lower half, visor over her eyes. Her weapons, a sword and shield glowed the same hue she did.

It was their target, he opened the package and threw it at their feet. The package was nothing more than a bunch of rocks in a wrapped box.

"What?" The female asked.

"This was not a real mission, just a simple field test on how you would react to the outside world." The man explained. He turned to the female PROJECT.

"PROJECT: Leona. You questioned your mission. Why?"

"You seemed a normal person to us, and not a person with malicious intent as individuals of such nature are the most often observed by private corporations dedicated to protecting the innocent." The PROJECT, named Leona explained.

"Sound logic." The man says nodding. Pulling out a communicator, the device projected a hologram of Doctor Oswald.

"The both of you did well on your first time outside the lab. Withdraw and we will debrief further. And remember to keep those hoods up." The hologram disappeared.

"You heard the Doctor. Let's get out of here. Extraction team is five minutes away." The two PROJECTS put away their weapons and wear their disguises back on. Following him to a cliff where a small chopper was waiting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in Zaun…**

A dark figure with a light glow in his chest sits in his chair inside a dark room, looking at the camera feed of a drone that secretly followed Leona and Yasuo around the city as they got in the chopper.

"So…" A heavily accented robotic voice begins. "You have created new pets to keep your precious peace. Based on familiar faces too."

The figure stood up and walked over to a window overlooking another dark room where several machines stood, they were not yet activated but they were more than enough to take down an army. "You're not the only one who had that idea, but don't worry."

He entered another room and flipped a switch revealing smaller machines, four of them to be exact. Two were humanoid, one of which wielded a large hammer, another, a large spear and shield, the third was more like an animal, it resembled the only one of its kind that its creator encountered, it was curled into a ball in its dormant state, spikes jutting out of its shell.

The figure walked in front of the machines, stopping to look at the fourth one. "I'll be using these on your PROJECTS. The Battlecasts are for your city."

The fourth one, was headless however, no indication of eyes whatsoever, a plate installed on where the head running down to the center of the chest indicated a sensor.

The figure looked directly at the mech, his eyes betraying no emotion, if they could even do that since his last augmentation to himself.

The figure looked at the screen on his wrist and pressed a button its HUD, the Droid began to move and a message displayed on its screen.

"GREETINGS CREATOR VIKTOR, TRYNDAMERE, READY TO FOLLOW ORDERS."

"If you can hear me, It has been so long since we last met. You were all flesh that time. And I, mostly metal, now barely any flesh at all. And so are you. I hated you for your inability to die and killing me many times so easily. Now… I am in absolute control. Droid."

* * *

 **Much thanks to the authors that inspired me to write this chapter. And I'm just getting started.**

 **Also, if any of you are wondering, if this is going to have a happy ending, it's all the matter of which side you are rooting for.**

 **Flashbacks of what happened to the PROJECTS Pre- transformation will be published soon.**


	4. Simulation

**Here is the fourth chapter.**

 **I also hope you rather like the dream. :P**

 **zRedgrave- Glad you love the story, for now we'll be focusing on Ashe. Whether or not Jhin and Zed survive this story depends on my mood.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LoL or Riot Games. Tencent does, and if I did, I would've had Apdo play on NA and get Redmercy boosted to Challenger (He's hard stuck, let's admit it.). I am also not affiliated with either individuals.**

* * *

"I love you…" Ashe breathed. She moaned in ecstasy as the man embracing her viciously sucked at her neck, bruising it and marking her.

"I love you too." The man replied, he had a deep and rough voice.

The both of them were… naked and lying on what has to be the most comfortable bed she has ever lied down on.

The man embraced her again, kissing her, showing his face to her. Her love-making partner was scarred in several places on his face. He also had the look of a barbarian on him.

"I love you Ashe." He tells her, before kissing her again.

"I love you too… Tryndamere" She replies. Lying back down, pulling the covers over themselves, closing her eyes savoring the warmth of Tryndamere's embrace.

* * *

"RING! RING! RING!" The alarm rang in her ears repeatedly. Ashe opened her eyes and saw the glass of her pod.

'Another dream.' She thought. She had to admit, this 'Tryndamere' sucking her neck was painful… yet it felt so good.

"Good morning Ashe." AVAROSA greeted.

"Good morning as well AVAROSA." She greeted back with the same monotone as before.

The glass over her pod slid up, and was met by a face she grew accustomed to see.

"Did you have a good sleep Ashe?" Doctor Yeager asked.

"Yes. Although I had a rather peculiar dream." She admitted.

Her handler raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dream?" 'More memories resurfacing already?' he thought.

"I was on a bed. With a man named Tryndamere. He was doing things to me that I do not understand, but somehow enjoyed."

"What kind of actions?"

"He sucked at my neck fiercely, it was painful but at the same time I enjoyed it. He told me that he loved me and I said the same. We then kissed again and again. Are these acts normal for humans?"

The Doctor had to hold back his chuckle. 'So the queen and her husband had something between them after all' he concluded making a mental note to tell this to his superiors for them to add this little detail in the biography section of Ashe's file.

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, today we're going to have new excercises with your bow. Let's go shall we?"

Ashe nodded and followed him to the training room. One they arrived, Ashe took position at the same spot as yesterday with her visor materialized over her face. After they took a break, Doctor Yeager explained that her bow could fold itself to make it easier for transport, and for a quick draw.

"This time, you'll learn a new feature with your bow. When you increasingly focus on an enemy target, your bow slowly builds up energy which can be used to shoot bursts of arrows with a single pull." Doctor Yeager explains. "You know what to fire at, hit the target four times and then pull on the string with two fingers instead of one to activate the burst."

Ashe nods and hits the target's head and chest, at the fourth shot she saw an indicator that her burst was ready. She drew and released with two fingers instead of one as she was told and atleast nine arrows rapidly fired at the target lodging themselves at the target's center.

'Her Adrenaline is normal this time.' Doctor Yeager thought

Ashe did it again, and again, and again until her bow told her, her burst is on cooldown. She paused for a moment then began to fire another set of arrows into the target eventually bursting it down again, firing faster and faster.

'Atleast it was.' He thought as he saw her Adrenaline rise. Ashe's thoughts were another thing to note. 'DESTROY TARGETS. DESTROY TARGETS.'

He took one last glance at Ashe before moving to the side and contacting Doctor Oswald via hologram.

"Albert, this better be good my friend." The head scientist asked.

"An update on Ashe's behavior. Even without her emotions she seems violent and very aggressive." He explained.

Oswald thought for a moment before answering. "Interesting. She better learn how to use that aggression in conjunction with the other PROJECTS."

Albert pursed his lips, despite it being only days after her adjustment. Ashe doesn't possess any social skills that will make her work in a team environment. Nor does he think she even can since she can't feel.

"I suggest we train her with someone. Where she is the the one being supported."

Doctor Oswald nodded in agreement. "Very well. I'll inform you of what time she'll train with her 'partner'."

He was about to turn off the hologram when he suddenly asked. "Has she experienced more memories resurfacing? Especially regarding the Freljord."

His colleague bit his lip. "She has, but it's about her love life rather than the Freljord itself."

The head scientist chuckled slightly. "I'd want to read the report you'll send. Over."

Doctor Yeager turned off the hologram and went back to observing Ashe's target practice.

Like Shurima, the Freljord eventually fell into ruin, how it happened no one knows, the leaders of each faction in the Freljordian Civil War all returned to finally settle it once and for all. Who won was anybody's guess. Ten months after the withdrawal of the leaders a large blizzard overcame much of the Freljord, even swallowing the Gellid Vortex, many waited for the storm to subside, but after a year of waiting it was obvious that the storm was there permanently, only a few southern lands that belonged to the Avarosan remained, with the blizzard, said lands that were once warm and hospitable, became cold and unforgiving as the climate became winter all-year round. Barely anyone lives there anymore, and those who do are Freljordians who have no intentions of leaving the land they call home, and to keep their culture and traditions alive much like the Shurimans.

* * *

 **Doctor Oswald's Office.**

"- Over." Doctor Oswald said as his friend ended the call. He was seated at his desk reading reports on their progress with the body reconstruction of two new PROJECTS. Despite having only tested two so far in the field. More PROJECTS would mean more security for Piltover.

'Ashe is like Zed, and Fiora, their memories are surfacing too quickly' He thought. Zed and Fiora were also like Ashe before being flatlined, curious, yet obedient. But after flashes of memories overcame them, they questioned their handlers on why did they became PROJECT, even attacking and killing those who restraind them, eventually both PROJECTS were restrained, Dopamine flatlined and memories wiped to ensure obedience without questions. To this day the screams that came from them as their memories were forcefully erased were the most harrowing sounds he's ever heard.

Leona's humanity, was tolerable. She was very open when asked about what she dreamed about and if any memory of her old life were to flash in front of her. Questioning the objective of their mission was her first offence. If her curiosity prevented her from carrying out missions, she may likely be 'adjusted' like Ashe, Zed and Fiora.

The sound of a buzzer interrupted his thoughts. He pressed a button on his desk to unlock the door and welcome his visitors; his charge and her designated leader.

"Greetings Doctor Oswald." Greeted Leona and Yasuo simultaneously.

"Hello to the two of you." He greeted back. "I hope your sleep was alright."

"It was alright. Nothing to report Doctor." Yasuo answered.

"I experienced another dream." Leona said.

"Another one? Can you describe what you saw?" Doctor Oswald asked.

Leona paused for a moment before answering attempting to recall the dream to the best of her memory. "Yes, I saw myself, a girl with silver hair wielding an oddly shaped sword. Around the both of us were multiple dead bodies surrounding us."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, there was also some conversation but it was unclear what words were spoken between us."

Oswald nodded. "Thank you Leona. Now, on to the reason the both of you are here."

"Your test mission was a success, even though you failed to catch your target you still found him and tracked him without blowing your cover." He paused, looking at Leona. "Leona, according to reports you questioned the intent of the mission, when asked why, you replied and quote: 'seemed a normal person to us, and not a person with malicious intent.' Is this correct?"

"Yes." Leona answered promptly.

The Doctor stood up from his desk. "To put it simply, just because someone looks normal, doesn't mean that they are kind, always be wary. Who knows if the person you've interacted with is secretly an associate of your intended target. Remember this my dear, the next time you're on a mission."

She nods.

"Good. Yasuo, you are dismissed. Go back to your pod and await further instructions from your handler." He commanded.

"Understood Doctor." Yasuo nodded and left the room.

The Doctor sits back down. "Now, I also want you Leona, to train with your latest comrade, Ashe in the simulation room later in the day after lunch. Let her socialize if you will, especially after her recent adjustment."

"Understood Doctor. Are there any precautions I should remember when in her presence?

"You certainly learned after Zed and Fiora." He noted.

"Yes, they were very anti-social and only spoke unless spoken to."

"Well, I suggest you do the same. Get her to build your trust, especially since a Marksman Class PROJECT is often partnered with a Tank Class PROJECT."

"Understood Doctor." She said with a nod, along with an 'OBJECTIVES UPDATED' sign in her vision.

"I believe it's time for Breakfast, head to the cafeteria. I'll be having my breakfast here though, lots of things to review. Dismissed." He went back to his work, while Leona left for the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Later after lunch.**

Ashe and Doctor Yeager stood in the blank simulation room,, it made him slightly concerned on how this will turn out considering how much Leona is the opposite of Ashe in terms of personality. They did not encounter Leona in the cafeteria during the lunch break, nor during their late breakfast.

Ashe was silently standing sentinel, her stare slightly unnerved him, any conversation with her would no doubt be awkward with her monotone.

In the meantime, he was preparing the simulations and targets, the environment for the simulation is one of the streets in Piltover, and the targets were armed Zaunites. Their objective was simple: clear the street and make their way to the other side without taking direct damage. Being hit would mean getting the power drained from them and being temporarily disabled.

The simulation had just finished uploading when a beep from the door is sound. Both PROJECT and handler look to see Leona and her handler.

Ashe stared at Leona. 'UNFAMILIAR PROJECT SIGHTED.' Her thoughts said as her eye registered on the Golden PROJECT.

"Unfamiliar PROJECT, identify yourself."Ashe said, visor materializing, while quickly drawing and aiming her bow.

Both scientists clearly tensed while the other PROJECT held her hands up to show that she meant no harm.

"Ashe don't worry." Her handler told her, putting a reassuring hand on her arm. "She is to be your partner in your training simulation today.."

Ashe paused for a moment before quickly dropping her stance. "Acknowledged." She then turned to Leona. "PROJECT: Ashe, Marksman Class. Handler: Doctor Albert Yeager."

Leona gave a slight bow with her head.

"PROJECT: Leona, Tank Class, Handler: Doctor Victor Oswald."

"Greetings then PROJECT Leona. I apologize for my hostility." Ashe said with a slight bow of her own.

"Accepted." Leona replied.

Doctor Oswald cleared his throat grabbing their attention. "Assuming you have not been informed Ashe. You and Leona will train in the simulator together today. Your task in this simulation will be to reach the end of the street without being directly hit. Leona's shield can tank the bullets while you fire from behind her."

"Understood Doctor Oswald." Ashe said with a nod.

"One more thing, were giving you two the authority to act independently, meaning you can choose to follow what I said, or go on your own. Just remember the risks of doing the latter." Both Projects nodded as they readied their weapons, their handlers stepped out.

As they seated themselves in the observation room, both scientists turned to their tablets, switched to the 'system' tab on their respective PROJECTS and switched them to 'independent' mode. The PROJECTS in return received a "INDEPENDENT MODE ON" message through their visors as the simulation began to form...

The environment was a perfect-replica of Piltover's quarter mile long streets near Blue Wind Court. The only exception was that it was empty, with the help of both PROJECTS motion sensors they were able to notice several Zaunites hiding in the alcoves, alleys, behind whatever they can while preparing to fire at them.

"Targets sighted, launching AVAROSA and initiating combat." Ashe announced, her droid detaching from her back, flying ahead and above them. Leona raised her shield and slowly advanced, the bullets of the Zaunites either being absorbed by the shield's plasma edges or bouncing off, not even making a dent.

"In position, confirming targets." AVAROSA announced to both PROJECTS.

"Affirmative. Preparing to fire." Ashe stood behind Leona's shield as she aimed her bow at a Zaunite hiding behind a newspaper, letting her targeting system focus on the target before letting go. The arrow hit him right in the eye, he screamed in pain before falling down and disintegrating into blocks.

"Good shot." Leona complimented.

"No time for compliments, the mission is more important." Ashe said, taking down another Zaunite.

Leona frowned slightly but still continued to slowly push.

After around ten minutes, due to Leona's cautiousness, despite several waves of Zaunites eliminated, instead of taking the time between waves to sprint and move faster, Leona ordered Ashe to stay behind her and push slowly taking cover with what they could fin, hence they were still not half way to the end and more and more Zaunites kept spawning.

Getting slightly impatient, Ashe told her partner. "You're slow pushing is making us waste time Leona."

Leona shield bashed a Zaunite who had tried to ambush them behind some boxes before answering. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Apologies, but we must make haste in this simulation." Immediately Ashe ran across the street, hiding behind an alcove.

"Ashe!" Leona shouted. During her distraction, a Zaunite managed to get close to her, she managed to block its strike with her shield before slicing its stomach open.

The Zaunites up on the rooftops and balconies noticed the blue PROJECT and began to focus fire on her rather than Leona.

* * *

 **In the observation room.**

"Ashe knows how to pick up the pace, but how she does it is reckless." Doctor Oswald observed.

"Well, with how slow Leona is taking it, of course she eventually gets tired and wants to act on her own." Doctor Yeager countered. "The shooters are far and Ashe is a good shot, so its unlikely that they'll hit her."

The older scientist nodded in agreement. "In this situation they have the advantage, in the future no doubt criminals and terrorists would be using more than hextech-blasters, batons and pistols."

"They can't seem to find a compromise." Doctor Yeager looked at Ashe's thoughts, 'PROJECT LEONA REFUSES TO COMPLY'

He lifted his cup of tea and took a sip, savoring the rich taste. 'Well, this I just their first time together.' He thought.

After a few more minutes, the PROJECTS were halfway to the end. Doctor Oswald brought out the settings to the simulation.

"Let's ramp it up, hopefully this will make them stick together." He said as he turned the difficulty from 'Medium' to 'Hard'.

"I hope you know what you're doing Oswald." Doctor Yeager said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, we've seen before the PROJECTS figure something out in dire situations." He assured his friend.

* * *

 **Back in the Simulation**

Ashe had pretty much taken over pushing forward, she was now the one in front, shooting while Leona had decided to defend themselves from the ones approaching on the ground by killing the approaching Zaunites.

"Ashe! Do not step into the open! You'll get hit!" Leona shouted, as Ashe stood her ground in the middle of the street shooting at whatever Zaunite she see's.

"I am safe, AVAROSA's sight helps me see threats coming from all directions." She assured her. As if to prove it, she aimed her bow behind her and shot a Zaunite emerging from an alcove without looking, Leona looked above to see AVAROSA hovering away from the downed Zaunite.

'She uses her drone for vision.' She notes.

Suddenly, Ashe was forced to take cover behind a wall as rapid gun fire peppered her position.

"Ashe!" She shouted as she ran across the street to protect her partner, only for the gun fire to switch focus to her.

Leona instantly raised her shield to protect herself, several bullets grazing her armor but dealing little to no damage.

"Ashe!" She shouted over the gun fire. "Kill him!"

AVAROSA repositioned for Ashe to get a view of her target. As Ashe peeked out and aimed her bow, half her sight disappeared and heard AVAROSA.

"I'm hit! Going down!" Ashe looked up and saw her drone falling, its lights flickering. She dropped her bow and ran to catch her. Luckily she succeeded but left her in an open position in the middle of the street.

"Ashe!" She heard Leona cry as she suddenly felt stinging pain all over her as her vision turned dark.

She was bent over one of the toilets, her stomach emptying itself through her mouth.

The puking stopped as if it was taking a break. She felt her hair shift and saw Tryndamere with a concerned look on his face. He was also holding her hair back to prevent it from being ruined.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said, rubbing her back. She nodded before she felt the rush from her throat coming again.

The scene in front of her flashed, this time she was in some sort of office. She and Tryndamere were seated in front of a desk where a man wearing surgeon's attire was also seated.

He held up a pregnancy test with two lines. "Pregnant." He announced.

She gasped in joy. She felt Tryndamere hugging her as she put her hand on her belly.

"I love you so much Ashe." Tryndamere said, kissing her on the cheeks.

She kissed in reply, but on his lips. "I love you too."

And then she woke…

* * *

 **I thank all who read my story. May you all stick with me until the end, as I have lots planned for this.**

 **And don't forget to refiew and tell me what you think.**


	5. Reunion and bitter Carry's

**It's time I go to the perspective of other Project's so the story doesn't progress too slowly. I'll also be introducing more champions from another skin line.**

 **Btw, when I wrote a portion of this, the part of the chapter where it says 'Outside...' I was listening to Petyr Illyich Tchaikovsky's Pas de Deux from 'The Nutcracker' after a recommendation from a fellow author. So I recommend you do it as well, it somehow fits with the scene**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends, Riot does and in turn is owned by Tencent. And if I did the tribunal would return.**

* * *

Ashe opened her eyes to bright lights above her too bright for comfort like when she first awakened. 'Note: Remind Doctor Yeager to dim the brightness of lights for future unwarranted system shut downs' she thought to herself. Ashe looked down and saw that she had no damage to her armor, she could move but currently her body seems drained of power to get up completely.

Suddenly she thought of AVAROSA. "AVAROSA, where are you?" She asked by mouth and by their link. "I am here Ashe." She heard as a response. AVAROSA flew into her field of vision and slowly hovered near her head.

"I shall inform Doctor Yeager of your reawakening. He told me that when you awaken, you should continue to rest until his arrival." The droid tells her.

"Understood." Ashe says as she closes her eyes and allows her sleep to consume her once more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Leona was resting in her pod while her and Ashe's handlers reviewed the footage and communications of their training.

"Well, she's certainly not like Lucian in terms of coordination with Leona." The younger Doctor says in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"As much as I want to laugh with you Albert, Ashe's coordination with others has to improve immediately" Dr. Oswald tells him.

Dr. Yeager sighed. "I know, but we both know why she's like this."

"She chose to be adjusted." He reminded his friend. "Her personality before may make her suitable in a team environment. But now, she's too antisocial and inconsiderate to be in one."

"I wonder what she'll say to Leona regarding what happened." Dr. Oswald asks in thought.

"We'll just wait and see, Leona was also quite concerned for her." The younger Doctor says, looking at the slumbering PROJECT behind them.

"She's always been concerned for others. She is after all the most human of them all." Leona was like a single lit candle in a dark room. She gave off warmth and comfort to those around her with her motherly personality and kind words. It would be a shame to erase all that in exchange for unquestionable obedience.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Sounded the com-link on Dr. Yeagers tablet.

"She's awake." He says before heading to Ashe's location in the facility.

* * *

 **In Zaun**

Viktor's human-sized droids, the Full-Metals he calls them, all stood sentinel as he walked, observing them, stopping to look at the one that wielded a shield and spear. Its stance was like a warrior from ancient times.

"I know you're in there. She's alive. And you know who I speak of." He told the droid, it did not respond but Viktor knows what it's thinking. He looks at his wrist and reads the words displayed.

'LIES I SAW HER DIE SHE IS NOT ALIVE'

He cackled darkly, the robotic sound echoing off the walls, Viktor takes another glance at the droid before moving on. "You'll be reunited soon enough".

His Full-Metals named 'Jayce' and 'Pantheon' were his vision for everyone that joined the Glorious Evolution. Whether they be willing or not. They will be turned into metal. But after discovering Piltovers latest creations: the PROJECT's as a task force for ensuring peace in the city-state. They will obviously overshadow his creations as the PROJECT's makes the augmented person more human than being a Full-Metal, forcing him to take action against them.

"Piltover believes that i agumentation, keeping the flesh will make you better. I'll prove to them that metal IS perfection."

He was interrupted as several 'beeps' from his wrist was heard. With a slight huff of annoyance, Viktor tapped his wrist and a hologram of the outside perimeter of his lab came to. One of the alleyways glowed red signifying an unknown energy spike and movement in that section.

If Viktor could glare he would be doing so right now, if it was another one of those street rats…

"You!" Viktor yelled, whipping around to point at the Full-Metal armed with a cannon. "Go put there and check it out."

The droid nodded and walked out to check the disturbance.

* * *

 **Outside...**

A figure walked through the alley, as light shone on them it was revealed to be a woman clad in white armor with black or grey accents and matching brown boots and coat with a high collar. Her eyes slightly glowed bright blue as if she was augmented, in her hands was an extremely large pulse rifle that would be too heavy for the average person, but to her it doesn't seem any problem at all, she also had a rather happy look on her beautiful face, though she did not like the smell of the Zaun Grey, the woman was, in a way, home.

After countless decades of serving the time-travelling law enforcement agency: Pulsefire, Officer Caitlyn had finally returned to the time stream she once belonged in. Due to leaving the time stream she was born in she, like her comrades had lost all ability to age.

"Home..." She said, reminiscing her life before she was whisked away by the agency.

She wanted to enter the time stream through a portal in Piltover, but after a slight glitch she wound up at Zaun instead, in hindsight, it would've been better for her to enter away from population so as to avoid creating a panic.

'Does he even remember me?' Caitlyn thought, she said goodbye to her lover, her only reason for going back, who she left so she can kill the man that murdered her friend, only for her to be 'recruited' by Pulsefire.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw movement, a figure, no a droid walked, it was human in form and build.

In her vision, a HUD appeared. "AI, scan that droid." She ordered

After a moment the AI answered. "Subject name: Jayce"

She was taken aback. "It can't be... that can't be him." That's a droid, unless it happened to be also named Jayce.

"It IS Jayce, the man you quote: 'Left behind'. C." The AI countered.

And then, she saw what was in it's hands. That hammer it wielded, only Jayce made and wielded a weapon like it. And he never shared his blueprints of it, not even to her.

Quickly, she rushes towards the droid, if Jayce did replace his body with metal, he should still recognize her after all this time.

"Jayce!" She calls out. Instantly the droid turns, and as it does, she embraces it, dropping her rifle in the process.

"I can't believe it... I got to see you again." Caitlyn said, tears running down her face.

However in a sudden move... the droid pushes her away. Caitlyn did not anticipate it and ended up falling into the dirt, shock written all over her face. "What..."

The droid also pointed the Hammer, now transformed into a Cannon, at her.

"Jayce! I know it's you! It's me, Caitlyn." The droid did not falter and kept it's aim at her. Suddenly, it turned around and began walking away.

Caitlyn was both confused, and heartbroken at the same time. Was it really him? Was the AI wrong? Or was it just a droid after all?

Unbeknownst to her, Jayce had no control of what he was doing. 'Caitlyn... I'm so sorry.' Jayce had wept his tears, long ago when Viktor transformed him into what he is now, his personal slave.

'DAMN YOU VIKTOR!' He cursed in his mind.

"Sherriff Caitlyn has retained her beauty after all these years." Viktor's voice said inside him. "Don't worry, we'll fix this once you get back to me."

"Jayce..." Caitlyn said as she watched the droid walk away. She tapped her comms.

"This is C. I'm done here." She said, her voice betraying her sadness. After a moment, a bright blue light, the same shade as her eyes enveloped her and her rifle.

'I wish I could go back all those years Jayce, and reject Pulsefire. My body would've been here, with you. I don't know if that is you, but wherever you are, I will always love you' She thought as she disappeared.

* * *

 **Back at Project...**

Dr. Yeager had just finished checking up on Ashe, after seeing that nothing was wrong, Ashe decided to lie down until Leona arrives, who wanted to see Ashe.

He looks at Ashe, her eyes closed, hands folded on her stomach, she seems to be deep asleep, but in fact she's simply dormant and would easily wake should her hearing catch anything.

The door of the room beeped and opened, immediately Ashe woke and got up to look at Leona entering, sword hidden, and her shield strapped to her back.

As soon as her optics landed on Ashe, she ran and embraced her carry. "Ashe!"

"Let go of me Leona." Ashe blankly requsted.

Leona realizes her embrace may have been too tight and let's out an 'oh'

"So sorry about that-"

"You defied my orders." Ashe cut her off, her face and voice betraying no emotion.

"What?" Leona asked. Despite the carry's blank face and monotone, she was somehow angry at her.

"I will repeat, you defied my orders, had you followed them we would've won and finished it far quicker."

Leona couldn't believe this. She tried to protect her! Ashe was the one who ran off on her own!

"I was worried for you! And that's what you say to me! Not even a thank you!" Leona said indignation in her voice.

Ashe merely blinked her eye. "You do not deserve thanks. Once again, had you followed my orders I might have thanked you."

At this point Leona's circuits were glowing.

"Now, let's not argue. There's no point in it, the only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes." Dr. Yeager said, getting between the two.

The two PROJECT's were silent before nodding.

'These two are going to argue again sometime in the future' the Doctor thought.

"Ashe I suggest you continue to rest until tomorrow. Leona, return to Dr. Oswald." He ordered them. Ashe lied back down on the table and closed her eye. Leona nodded and left the room.

As she entered the lift. Leona looked back on Ashe. She was nowhere like Lucian who actually acknowledges her help and stands behind her for protection, Ashe was as cold like the arrows she shoots.

Ironic, Lucian was the more intimidating looking Project, to her atleast, but he was kinder than Ashe who looked more human. But with that blank, expressionless face how could she be human in personality? She's like Zed and Fiora, cold, unforgiving and only responds if talked to.

She hears the lift open and steps out, after a few minutes of walking she reaches the door to her handlers office and enters it.

"So? How did it go my dear?" Dr. Oswald asks.

"She said it was my fault." Leona snarled. "She said, that had I followed her orders we would've finished the simulation."

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "Well, you'll learn to discover there are individuals that don't see their mistakes and only see others as the one at fault."

He stood up from his desk and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know your personality is warm and caring Leona, but if you somehow find yourself hating someone like Ashe, don't let your hatred consume you."

As soon as that staement ended, Leona was on the ground, twitching.

"Hatred consume you" she heard over and over again in her mind.

Suddenly her environment changed, instead of the office, it seemed to e an ancient temple, markings and engravings about the sun on the walls. In front of her stood a girl with pale, white skin, hair and armor, silver like the moon and a curved blade that emitted the same light as the rune on her forehead.

"You've let hatred consume you Diana." She found herself saying.

"And it has given me strength, strength to kill you Leona." The girl, Diana replied.

"No one has to die, please, I'll let you go, the guards won't harm you, just leave." She pleaded.

"Did your elders give me that chance when they attempted to execute me?" Diana answered bitterly.

Then, like a massive hover-truck hitting her, she realized, this was the same girl she saw in her last dream. The one where she stood around several bodies, those were likely the elders she mentioned.

Before anything else, she blacked out.

Dr. Oswald breathed heavily as guards carried Leona to the medical ward for Projects.

"Not you too." He said.

* * *

 **Bonus...**

Caitlyn reappeared on a platform, still distraught at how Jayce reacted to her. She picked up her Pulse rifle and composed herself.

"Welcome back Officer Caitlyn." Greeted a blank voice, she turned and saw a man with black hair in a ponytail wearing armor similar to hers and plasma ninjato's strapped to his back.

"Captain Shen." She greets back.

"I see you've been distressed by your visit." He tells her. She doesn't reply, her commanding officer decides to let this one pass.

"Go to your quarters. Should you need anything you know what to do." Shen doesn't wait for her reply as he leaves the teleportation room.

In her room, like all other members of Pulsefire, Caitlyn didn't have much, only the basic amenities such as a bed, bathroom and wardrobe. She put away her armor and rifle in their respective cases in her wardrobe, leaving her in a purple tank top and shorts. She removed her ponytail and laid down on the bed, her hair splayed like a purple waterfall.

A beep from her door told her someone was outside. "Enter." She said without looking up as to who it is.

"I heard you were back." A female voice said. Like earlier with Shen, she didn't reply.

"What happened?" The woman asks, sitting next to her.

Caitlyn stares at the ceiling before answering. "I don't know what I saw Riven. Whether or not it was him, or something else."

"You mean you saw Jayce? But at the same time it wasn't him?"

"The AI told me it was Jayce, and it's never wrong, but he was a droid now. When I embraced him, he pushed me away and pointed his cannon at me."

Riven never knew the feeling of heartbreak, only the feeling of being broken so she could not relate. "People change over time." She says.

Caitlyn rose from her spot and looked at her. "I know that. Every person changes over time. I just can't believe he hates me now. I wanted to say, I'm sorry for leaving him behind, we planned our life together, that we would marry, have children and grandchildren. Now I couldn't not with the duty I have to Pulsefire."

Suddenly Caitlyn embraced her tightly, finally she lets out her emotions and sobs. "I wish I never went back, I should've listened to Shen." She sobbed. Riven hugged her back. "He was right. There was nothing but the remainder of a life I could not go back to in my birth stream."

* * *

 **This won't be the last time we see Caitlyn, Riven, Shen or Pulsefire. We'll also be exploring the insides of the Full-Metals soon.**

 **Leave a review on what you think of this chapter as it inspires me.**

 **Edit: To make the flashbacks slightly more interesting, do you readers want me to write a lemon on one of the couples? Just tell me yes or no in the reviews, which League couple among the Projects or the Full-Metals I would do is up to me.**


End file.
